theeventfandomcom-20200213-history
Angela Collier
|lastappearance= |seasons = 1 |count = |images = Collier }} is an FBI agent who was sent to capture Sean Walker in Yuma, Arizona. Pre-Event Angie Collier is one of the federal agents that was involved in the arrest of Sean Walker. Following various events taking place over a period of 6 hours, she is presently headed with Sean to find out more about the disappearance of both Leila Buchanan and Avias 514. To Keep Us Safe Agent Collier was one of two agents (the other being Agent Hobbes) who showed up to a situation at a hospital involving Sean Walker who is suspected of the murder of Greg Kervin. After chasing Sean through the hospital, she and Agent Hobbes made his arrest. While driving him back to the field office, they hit a roadblock, and are informed that traffic is being redirected due to a chemical spill down the road. In spite of Sean's insistances that they are simply covering up the plane crash site, Hobbes turns the car around. Protect Them from the Truth As Agent Hobbes reverses the car, an RV smashes into them from the side, killing Hobbes, the sheriff running the roadblock, and the driver of the RV almost instantly. Sean Walker manages to crawl from the wreckage and uncuff himself, before saving the barely conscious Angie from the wreck too. The pair climb into the police car and drive to the Pearblossom Inn. When Angie comes to, she realizes that Walker has removed her shrapnel, and that she is cuffed to the bed. He tells her that he plans on using facial recognition software to locate Vicky, as he already has her password. She cuts his hopes short by telling him that he has to be on the FBI's intranet - unless he is in a field office, he cannot access it. She tries to convince him to turn himself in, claiming that she can make a case for him because he saved her. However, he is committed to the task, and refuses to hand himself over to the police. When Walker goes to wash up, Collier manages to get her phone from her handbag, and phones the police, telling them her current location and situation. An FBI response team shows up to diffuse the situation, but find Sean gone from the scene. Angie is taken back to the field office, where she talks about Sean's story, and the remarkable correlations between the crash of 514 in real life, and the crash of 514 in what she believes to be Sean's fantasy, including the fact that Sean told her about it before it disappeared according to the news. When she notices that her Netbook is missing, she realizes where Sean is; he is in the basement, hooked into the FBI's intranet. As the police take Sean away, multiple identities return for Vicky. Sean points out that no innocent person would need that many identities, which starts her thinking. When two U.S. Marshals show up with a transport order for Sean, her suspicions have been raised to a level that she calls the Washington FBI offices to confirm the order. This call sparks a reaction from the two Marshals, who open fire on the room. Angie kills one of the agents before escaping the building with Sean. The Event Post-Event Category:FBI Agents Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Tweets